Stargate Universe les Chroniques d'ÉLI
by hitheck
Summary: Ce texte a lieu après la saison 2, Au moment où l'équipage du Destiné est plongé en stase. Il reste deux semaines d'énergie à Éli Wallace pour trouver comment réparer le dernier "Pod de stase" et lui permettre de survivre. Ce texte explique au travers des entrées vidéos (logs) que laisse Éli Wallace, comment il parviendra à utiliser l'ingéniosité humaine pour survivre.
Les Chroniques d'Éli

Chapitre 1

 _Un souffle d'espoir_

En entrée, on voit l'image sur un moniteur d'une caméra « kino » qui se stabilise, en fond d'écran nous voyons un des quartiers d'équipage servant de chambre. Un jeune homme pose en face de l'objectif.

Je suis Eli Wallace, L'équipage du Destiné a été mis en hibernation, Je suis le dernier encore réveillé. Mes ressources en énergie sont très basse, si je consomme encore de l'énergie au-delà des quelques jours restant, il n'y aura pas assez d'énergie pour que l'équipage survive le voyage.

Je suis à bord du Destiné un vaisseau créé par une race avancé que nous appelons les anciens, Ce vaisseau a été envoyé il y a des milliers d'années vers les limites connues de notre univers dans un but ultime de connaissance universelle.

Nous sommes à présent en direction d'une galaxie inconnue après avoir subit des attaques massive de la part de vaisseau Alien d'une race d'intelligence artificielle. Le Destiné est en piteux état, plusieurs systèmes cruciaux sont hors d'état.

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je travaille sur un « Pod » me permettant d'hiberner à mon tour pour les trois années que requière le trajet nous éloignant de cette menace. Je sais maintenant que je dois faire un choix, perdre la dernière semaine qui reste à essayer de réparer ce « Pod » ou prendre ce temps précieux pour trouver d'autres solutions.

J'ai donc abandonné momentanément l'essaie de réparation du « Pod » de stase pour faire une liste des priorités.

À la main Éli montre trois graphiques en direction du Kino :

Pour arriver à survive, je dois impérativement trouver une façon de maintenir le niveau énergétique au dessus de : La consommation requise par le destinée pour le trajet. La consommation requise par les « Pods » renfermant l'équipage et la consommation requise pour survivre. À défaut d'y arriver je devrai… terminer mon existence pour que les autres survivent.

J'ai assez de vivre et d'eau pour plusieurs semaines, en rationnant un peu, cependant je n'ai pas l'énergie nécessaire pour survivre au-delà de quatre jours.

La priorité criante est l'énergie. D'après ce que nous savons : Le Destiné est un vaisseau solaire, le moyen de recharge utilisé est de traversé momentanément la couronne d'un soleil de même type que celui de la terre et d'ouvrir des capteurs de particules pour les emmagasinés dans différent contenant. L'efficacité a été réduite par l'âge du Destiné et le nombre de recharge. Donc maintenant, il nous faut recharger plus souvent que ce qu'il aurait été possible si tout était neuf. Ce qui aggrave les choses ce sont les attaques à répétition que nous avons subit depuis qui nous sommes monté à bord.

L'image du Kino se déstabilise pour devenir noir, puis un son strident ramène une image s'éclaircissant. L'environnement a changé, il présente maintenant le cœur du vaisseau, l'ordinateur centrale. Une pièce sombre avec au centre un amas de filerie et lumière.

Une espèce de pieuvre technologique étendant ces tentacules à travers le vaisseau vers tous les centres névralgique, console, capteur et contrôle.

Éli est à nouveau devant la caméra.

C'est moi, à nouveau… Éli Wallace… Je tiens à laisser ces fichiers au cas où je ne m'en sortirais pas. Vous pourrez savoir à quel endroit je me suis planté. Il afficha une moue résolue sur le visage.

Il me reste trois jours excluant aujourd'hui. J'ai eut une brève idée et je recherche actuellement des réponses dans le cerveau de l'ordinateur centrale.

Mon hypothèse est que quelque part dans ce vaisseau se trouve d'autres sources d'énergies. Dans un premier temps, je me suis demandé si les conteneurs de matière solaire endommagée étaient vides ou s'il était possible qu'il reste de la matière inutilisé à l'intérieur d'un de ceux-ci?

En parallèle à cette recherche, je me suis demandé qu'elles étaient les systèmes encore en fonction à bord du Destiné. La liste est courte mais tout de même intéressante : L'hyper-drive, le système de survie air, température, purification, filtration et plusieurs autre. Certain système sont globale, il concerne tous le vaisseau. D'autres sont localisés. Je suis vraiment excité par une découverte qui pourra peut-être me servir.

Je peux par exemple, coupler les détecteurs de présence avec les systèmes d'alimentation des consoles. En gros seulement l'endroit ou je me trouve aura un support me permettant d'interagir avec le destiné. Évidemment nous avions déjà éteint la plus part des consoles sur le vaisseau, je ne gagne pas grand-chose mais tout de même quelques heure de plus.

Un bip se fait entendre sur la console à côté d'Éli. Des symboles s'affichent…

Éli, excité regarde la console :

Ho!, mon Dieu! J'ai trouvé quelque chose, ha! Merde, Aucune idée de ce que veut dire ces symboles.

Le silence se fait, les doigts d'Éli s'activent et une des parties de l'ordinateur centrale s'illumine. Regardant frénétiquement les écrans, Éli parle à nouveau;

Avant l'hibernation, Nous avions déterminé qu'une des parties de l'ordinateur centrale avait été privée d'alimentation. Cette partie ne renferme donc plus de donnée. Nous avons pu réparer les dommages et nous espérions trouver quelque chose… Un air de défaite se dessine dans son visage.

En contre partie, cet endroit est un espace vide pouvant être utilisé. J'ai demandé à l'ordinateur d'utiliser les paramètres connues depuis notre arrivé et de traduire en tout ou en partie la base de donnée à mon langage… je ne croyais pas avoir de réponse positive mais reste qu'il y a une intelligence dans ce système qui m'a toujours fasciné.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il utilise cet espace pour installer la traduction, et merde, c'est parti pour mes quelques heures d'énergie gagnées. Cette traduction consomme énormément. Retour case départ. Ha oui! J'oubliais, j'ai les coordonnées d'une pièce!

L'image du Kino se déstabilise et puis s'éteint. Une mince ligne horizontale blanche puis nous somme dans un couloire à peine éclairé. Éli est devant une porte, plus grande et large que les cartiers de l'équipage. Semblable à celle du grand hall de la porte des étoiles.

Travaillant à l'aide de la console portable du vaisseau Éli se tient debout en face de la serrure. Le Kino oscille montrant le couloir vers la gauche et la porte. Le déclic singulier de l'ouverture autorisé se fait entendre pendant que tourne le verrou.

La porte s'ouvre sur une salle hexagonale. À chaque angle se trouve des poutres supportant un appareil suspendu au dessus d'une table ayant un trou de la forme de l'appareil suspendu.

Quatre de ces appareils sont presque à la jointure des trous, quatre autre sont suspendu tout au haut de leur support.

Éli explique en se déplaçant dans la pièce :

Je suis au centre du troisième pallié, sous la porte des étoiles. Cette pièce est de même grandeur et probablement de même architecture que la porte.

Je crois qu'il s'agit de générateur, d'après les symboles que j'ai pu comprendre et en attendant qu'une traduction soit possible.

Il faut que je planche là-dessus...

Le kino s'éteint, comme les fois précédente avec un mince crépitement, puis, l'image se rétabli, toujours sur la même pièce. Cependant, au sol nous voyons des pièces de métal, couvercle et filerie. Un ordinateur raccordé à des fils, et Éli les cheveux en batail et l'air épuisé.

Il ne reste plus que 18 heures avant le point de non-retour, J'ai définitivement établie qu'il s'agit d'un générateur d'énergie, je n'ai toujours pas finalisé la mise en route de ce générateur. Je dois retourner dans la salle de l'ordinateur centrale pour voir ou en est rendu la traduction de la base de donnée, peut être que j'aurai de la chance et que je pourrai trouver des détails. Je ménage l'énergie du Kino, mais j'essaie de vous tenir à jour sur les progrès. Une chose est certaine, c'est ce système qui devait entrée en fonction lorsque nous avons monté à bord, en gros il sert au maintient des systèmes interne du vaisseau, mais en contingence si celui-ci est en panne le système principale, celui qui sert au déplacement peut aussi déverser sont énergie au système secondaire.

Je pense quelque fois à ma mère et à Ginn, ainsi qu'aux autres membres d'équipage. Que diront-ils en sortant de stase, ho! Mon Dieu Éli est mort… ou bien tien, merde on a erré 3000 ans… Je me sens comme si je n'avais aucun contrôle sur les évènements à venir.

Dans l'immédiat, il reste peu de chose à faire. Chaque grain d'énergie était vital. Grain d'énergie! Oui, ça peu aider!

Le Kino se mit à suivre la course de Éli jusqu'à l'élévateur, en quelque minutes le dédale de couloir laissa la place à l'image de l'ordinateur centrale. Éli s'assied à une console appuyant frénétiquement sur les boutons. Puis, un large sourire apparu sur son visage.

Un peu fier de son affirmation il lança; Voilà! Un peu plus, un grain, une mince parcelle…

Se tournant à nouveau vers la caméra il expliqua : J'ai désactivé la gravité dans la majeure partie du vaisseau. Nous n'y avons jamais pensé puisque c'est très important pour notre survie et que nous prenons pour acquis que la gravité doit être toujours active, mais les systèmes qui la génèrent, utilises une quantité d'énergie considérable.

J'ai donc couplé les générateurs de gravité au même système qui gère l'alimentation localisé avec la détection de présence. De cette manière, la gravité me précède dans chacune des pièces ou je me trouve. Puis, j'ai pensé à la réduire de quelque pourcent, de cette façon, je peux déplacer des objets plus lourds sur de grande distance. Ce sera bien si j'ai besoin de ramener des pièces.

J'ai maintenant… Jetant un œil sur la console, Éli regarde les chiffres de consommation d'énergie.

Wow! J'ai gagné trois semaines d'énergie supplémentaire!

Il se releva, et eut de mal à s'équilibré à cause de la réduction de gravité, ça prendra sans doute quelque temps avant d'être habitué. Puis, il se laissa glisser au sol, s'allongea là, à côté de l'ordinateur central. Le kino filma durant plus de 8 heures continues son sommeil.

Le visage d'Éli, les cheveux toujours en bataille apparut à nouveau après une coupure brève.

J'ai un peu dormi, ça m'a donné une autre perspective, regardez! Le kino montra la pièce à nouveau ou se trouve le générateur. Rien ne parut changé, rien sauf qu'au sol il n'y a plus de fil, plus de métal… les consoles et autre sont de retour en place.

Éli reprend; Je me suis dit que j'étais parti dans la mauvaise direction. Nous cherchons toujours une panne de programme ou de relais, mais ce vaisseau à plus de 1000 ans, il faudrait donc inclure que mécaniquement il pourrait y avoir un problème, en fait, je me suis dit : Et si les bras ne pouvait pas descendre… donc pour tester mon hypothèse j'ai tout remis en place et je suis prêt!

Le kino recula légèrement montrant ainsi Éli et un des générateurs, il s'approcha lentement avec une barre de métal et appliqua une force pour permettre au support de descendre. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, un mouvement commença à se faire sentir. Soudain, tout le support amorça la descente et relâcha l'objet dans le socle.

Un ronronnement se fit entendre, puis les trois lumières sur le support de gauche ainsi que le symbole s'illuminent puis un autre symbole apparu au centre du socle.

Éli reprit; Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne mais c'est plutôt encourageant! Il partit en courant vers l'ordinateur central. Il se déplaçait très vite avec la gravité réduite. En un temps très court il arriva devant la console et l'air très content de lui afficha un sourire au kino qui venait de faire le tour de la pièce. Éli reprit; Et bien, j'avais raison, c'est bien un générateur et il semble que huit partie lui donne une puissance moyenne pouvant alimenter ce vaisseau plusieurs centaines d'années. (Si on l'utilise pour la survie seulement) J'ai donc officiellement assez d'énergie pour le voyage et plus avec seulement une unité.

Chapitre 2 :

 _La Connexion_

Comme à l'habitude maintenant, la coupure du kino montra à nouveau le visage rond et cette fois, plus reposé d'Éli Wallace.

Bonjour à tous, enfin qui vous soyez… Je suis à nouveau dans la salle de l'ordinateur principale. J'ai rétablie la gravité mais j'ai conservé l'activation sur présence. Il est possible que je puisse activer un autre générateur plus tard, mais pour l'instant j'ai revu les priorités.

*Énergie

*Air

*Eau

*Vivre

Pour l'énergie, on peut dire que c'était limite mais on peut passer à autre chose.

Pour l'air et le système de survie, le fait d'avoir l'énergie requise m'a permis d'activé les filtre et conditionnement dans la plus part des sections que je compte utiliser durant le voyage.

Pour l'eau, nous en avions fait provision, mais d'après ma consommation moyenne je serai à court dans quelque mois.

Pour les vivres, c'est en jours que ça se joue. Il faut donc trouver une solution pour ça.

Bon, d'abords, le jardin hydroponique que nous avions fait a grillé lors d'une des recharges du système d'alimentation. Les fenêtres du dôme sont cassées, l'atmosphère est partie. Les semences, il me reste quelques semences mais je n'ai pas de terre, et le temps de les faire pousser je serai hélas déjà mort…

L'image du kino se referma en une ligne horizontale blanche.

Un autre jour, un autre défie, Éli réapparut, cette fois à l'intérieur d'un couloir dont les murs complet sont tapissés d'équation mathématique.

Je suis Éli Wallace. Puis, les yeux pétillant il dit :

Je suis entre deux galaxies, trop loin pour me ravitailler, mais aussi, il serait très imprudent d'arrêter les moteurs hyper-sauts. J'ai donc une porte des étoiles mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser par ce qu'elle ne peut pas s'activer pendant le saut plus rapide que la lumière. Ma question c'est pourquoi? Et bien, j'ai figuré ici une réponse. Il marqua une pause en affichant un sourire.

Voyez-vous, lorsque le vaisseau va plus vite que la lumière, il repli l'espace autour de lui, nous sommes donc dans une bulle d'espace isolé de l'espace dans lequel nous nous déplaçons.

La porte fonctionne à l'aide de coordonnée spatial relative à l'espace. Ces coordonnées sont exprimées à l'aide de repère connus; étoile, constellation et point d'origine.

Nous avons aussi compris que pour joindre une autre porte dans une galaxie plus éloigné il y avait un autre symbole représentant la référence à la galaxie.

Bon, Un univers est représenté dans l'équation des portes comme un niveau de vibration et comme je ne suis au même niveau de vibration que l'univers dans lequel je me déplace ne peux pas ouvrir de porte puisque j'en suis isolé et que maintenant dans cette bulle il n'y a qu'une porte celle du Destiné. Cependant, je peux à la limite, ouvrir une porte dans un autre univers à condition que j'aie une coordonnée de porte et qu'elle existe.

Ça semble compliqué mais resté avec moi encore une minute ou deux. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas dans quel univers j'arriverai. Par contre, je peux appeler une porte n'importe où dans un autre univers la distance n'a plus d'importance car de l'univers de départ à celui d'arrivé tous les distances sont équivalentes du moins c'est ce que me dit ces calculs.

Le kino montra à nouveau les écritures sur le mur… En gros, je peux modifier la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre pendant que je suis en trajet vers la prochaine galaxie. Mon hypothèse est que je pourrais utiliser les coordonnées de porte que nous avons déjà visité et où nous avons pu nous ravitailler. Si ces planètes existent dans un autre univers, la porte devrait s'ouvrir et je pourrais alors traverser.

Rien ne garantit que dans un autre univers les choses se soit passées de la même manière et que la planète ait une porte et qu'elle soit aussi dans les mêmes conditions.

L'autre problème, c'est comment j'ouvre la porte du vaisseau en sens inverse… Un problème à la fois, faudrait déjà tester la première hypothèse. L'image coupa net…

La coupure fut brève et le kino montra la salle de la porte. Re bonjour, Éli Wallace…

Essaie numéro 1 de la porte inter-univers…

La porte s'activa et commença à lever les chevrons un à un… puis tout s'éteignit...

Éli, reprit; Voilà, le premier essai est un échec… l'image disparu à nouveau.

L'image repris avec Éli les yeux pétillant et énervé, voilà, j'ai fait deux cent tentatives infructueuses et je crois avoir compris.

Voyez-vous, notre univers est représenté par un nombre, un constante, Je crois qu'il représente un niveau spécifique de vibration. Alors, je dois remplacer ce nombre par autant d'itération de vibration jusqu'à tomber sur un univers dont les portes existes.

Une seule décimale et nous sommes dans un monde totalement différent. Comme notre univers est à la même vibration que celui dans lequel le vaisseau est refermé, ne pas changer ce nombre équivaut à essayer de joindre une porte dans la poche d'espace autour du vaisseau, c'est pourquoi on ne peut pas appeler les portes de notre univers puisqu'elles sont sur le même niveau de vibration et que la seule porte qui répondra sera celle du vaisseau. (On ne peut pas s'appeler soi-même) Je vous l'ai déjà dit…

Pour revenir à mon prochain essaie, je vais appeler une porte dans un autre univers (un autre niveau de vibration).

Ha oui! J'oubliais, ce qui est merveilleux et ma plus grand découverte, c'est que je dois aussi prendre comme point de départ les coordonnées de l'endroit d'où le Destiné a ouvert cette porte la dernière fois. Je dois émuler cette position comme point de départ. C'est ce qui me permettra de revenir sur le vaisseau en utilisant le facteur de vibration de l'univers de départ. Se faisant, j'ai trouvé comment appeler la porte du destiné pendant qu'il est en vol hyper-saut.

J'ai retiré les sécurités qui font revenir le vaisseau en espace normal.

J'ai modifié un kino pour lui permettre de traverser la porte et d'envoyer un signal pour rouvrir la porte à partir de la planète trouvé.

Si ça fonctionne, ce ne sera pas banal!

Le programme inclus dans le kino peut être modifié à distance donc si je peux ouvrir une porte et que le kino n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte en sens inverse je peux toujours ouvrir à nouveau celle-ci et modifier mon programme pour refaire une tentative, ce qui a de merveilleux, c'est que seul ce kino pourra ouvrir la porte du destiné.

Donc tentative 201. Le son des chevrons s'enclenchant un à un sur la porte, puis le vortex et en suite l'horizon des évènements… la porte est ouverte! Mais où? Le kino se tourne alors vers la console et montre l'image de l'écran de contrôle, sur cet écran l'image d'un autre kino traversant l'horizon des évènements, puis une planète…

Éli avait choisi, puisqu'il n'y a pas de limite de distance d'un univers à l'autre, une planète visité non pas dans la galaxie des drones mais dans la galaxie avant celle-ci.

Il avait choisi celle qui ressemblait le plus à la terre et qu'ils avaient eu la chance de remplir les provisions. Il y avait des légumes et des fruits et de petits animaux. Aucune civilisation autour de la porte, le choix idéal pour minimiser les risques… cependant, dans cet autre univers comment cette planète si elle existe a-t-elle pu évoluer?

L'image se stabilisa, la planète était semblable à celle qu'il avait visitée, ce qui provoqua en lui un certain trouble…

Le kino se tourna vers Éli et il commenta, La planète semble identique en condition à celle que nous avons visité, Une vue à vol d'oiseau montre le même type d'environnement, même le lac ou il avait pêché du poisson semblait au même endroit.

La température était fraîche, 15 degré, le soleil était bas sur l'horizon, il semblait que ce soit la fin de la journée. Il était temps d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte en sens inverse.

Éli activa le programme de retour du kino, avec temporisation, dans 5 minutes il essaierait pendant 2 minutes de joindre le Destiné.

Puis, il referma la porte, et prit une note concernant l'heure approximative sur la planète.

Il semble qu'il soit environ 18 heures sur cette planète qui en compte 22. Comme elle était de dimension plus petite que la terre elle tournait légèrement plus vite. Nous n'avions pas noté de changement de saison, l'axe central semblait un peu plus vertical mais comme nous ne sommes pas restés très longtemps nous n'avons pas pu s'avoir combien de temps la température était au-dessus du zéro dans la région de la porte.

4 minute 30, le kino devrait ouvrir le vortex dans 28..27..5..4..3..0 Éli attendit plusieurs longue secondes. Rien.

Il fallait maintenant, attendre 2 autres minutes, le temps des tentatives du kino. Dans son programme, s'il ne parvient pas à établir le lien, le kino possédait quelques itérations à essayer, puis il mémoriserait la tentative fructueuse.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'activa et l'horizon des évènements prit forme. Le kino transmettait. Éli vérifia le nombre d'itération et ramena le kino à bords.

Il referma l'horizon des évènements, puis tourna la tête vers le kino. Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi la terre? Si j'avais choisi la terre, ce ne serait pas notre terre mais celle d'une réalité alternative. Rien ne dit dans quel état je trouverais la terre dans cet univers.

Pourquoi ne pas faire un pont entre univers pour sauter du Destiné vers la terre de notre univers via porte de l'autre univers? C'est possible mais pour l'instant, j'utilise une position que je connais du destiné en rapport avec la planète tout en changeant le facteur de vibration, et comme une seul porte existe dans l'univers autour du destiné, c'est la seul porte qui s'ouvre. Pour arriver à faire un pont entre la planète et la terre je devrais connaître ou émulé une adresse connu dans la voix lacté. Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible mais il me faudrait plancher là-dessus encore un bon moment. Je crois que lorsque nous serons tous réuni dans trois ans, nous pourrons élaborer ce plan, entre temps j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend.

Éli marqua une pause et reprit, voici les priorités maintenant que j'ai un point de connexion.

Expérimenter la connexion de retour plusieurs fois être certain qu'elle est stable

Réparer le dôme hydroponique

Ravitailler le Destiné en eau et en vivre

Ramener de la terre et de l'eau pour le dôme

Maintenant que je sais comment varier la gravité, au moins, dans le destiné ça risque d'être amusant.

L'image du kino s'éteignit avec une ligne blanche puis un point central.

Chapitre 3

 _Subsistance_

Éli reprit place devant la caméra; Nous sommes devant l'image des pods de stase, puis le kino tourne lentement.

Je suis Éli Wallace, j'imagine que si vous écoutez ceci, vous le savez maintenant, d'accord, j'ai réfléchi sur le fait de traverser la porte avec la nouvelle configuration. J'aimerais que quelqu'un ici puisse rester de garde au cas où je ne pourrais pas ouvrir la porte de retour.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir sortir de stase l'équipage ou du moins une personne, Le problème c'est que depuis que la stase est démarré, j'ai remarqué que les Pods ne font pas que maintenir les gens en animation suspendu, en fait des routines fonctionnes à plein temps.

Je crois que nous cherchions par exemple un traitement à la maladie de TJ, l'ALS et nous n'avons rien trouvé dans la base de données des anciens. En fait je crois que le traitement est de mettre la personne en suspension dans un pod et que par défaut le pod analyse et corrige les maladies.

Dans le cas de TJ, l'ALS est en traitement je crois et pour le Colonel ce sont les pertes de conscience de même que d'autre membre d'équipage reçoives des traitements divers.

Je crois que pour la même raison que celle que je n'ai pu mettre en marche le dernier pod, je ne peux pas non plus couper la séquence. Nous avons programmé 3 ans, et donc tous les membres d'équipage sont interconnectés pour ces trois ans. En sortir ne serait-ce qu'un pourrait couper tous les autres. Ce qui équivaudrait à terminer le traitement en plein milieu pour certains d'entre eux… je ne sais pas quel en serait le résultat.

Je ne vais donc pas essayer de sortir quelqu'un de stase mais pourtant, j'aurais besoin d'aide…

L'image se déstabilisa momentanément, puis, se reforma avec en arrière-plan l'ordinateur de bord avec tous ses câbles et console. J'ai trouvé! Je ne crois pas que le colonel apprécierait mais, comme je suis à la fois Capitaine en l'absence de qui que ce soit… et matelot du fait même… Éli rit puis repris : Nous avons deux membres d'équipage à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur de bord. Le docteur Amenda Perry et Ginn une Ancienne de l'alliance Luxienne et aussi ma copine. Je vais essayer de libéré Ginn et de l'ordinateur de bord elle pourra commander différent système ainsi que la porte et m'aider si je suis coincé là-bas.

J'ai localisé les segments ou ils ont été confiné cependant, je ne peux pas savoir lequel des deux je libèrerai. J'aimerais ne libérer que Ginn mais le cas échéant il se peut que le docteur Amanda Perry soit aussi libéré.

Éli appuya frénétiquement sur les boutons et repris : Voilà, je crois que les deux sont libérés malheureusement. L'image du kino se referma.

Plusieurs heure avait passé lorsque l'image du kino repris avec en fond la salle de la porte: Éli s'adressa à la caméra en habit d'armé, casquette, botte arme et même la plateforme lévitant faite avec des kinos en groupes sur lequel était apposé ce qui semble être une pelle fabriqué à la main.

J'ai réussi! Ginn est entré en contact avec moi et j'ai pu lui expliquer où nous en étions avec le vaisseau, l'équipage et les problèmes inhérents à cette situation.

Il n'y a aucune manifestation du Docteur Amenda Perry, bien que je sois certain qu'elle soit quelque part dans le système.

Ginn m'a convaincu que nous devrions programmer les Robots de réparation pour le dôme, mais ma priorité est la nourriture.

Nous avons aussi parlé des effets potentiels de manger de la nourriture d'une autre réalité. Ou encore de transborder de la matière d'un univers à l'autre… Je n'ai aucune expertise là-dessus, Ginn n'en a aucune idée non plus. Il faudra faire un test, je vais donc amener quelques fruits et légumes puis voir si je peux en consommer.

La porte s'activa et le vortex puis, l'horizon des évènements. Le kino programmé pour l'ouverture de retour passa en premier, le deuxième montra l'image de la console portative d'Éli.

Éli se tourna puis, s'engagea dans l'horizon des évènements, suivit du kino. L'image de l'intérieur du vortex apparu puis un flash de lumière montra le socle et les escaliers puis la clairière. Éli se tourna vers la caméra et prit une grande respiration puis ajouta; Ça sent très bon et l'air libre est rafraîchissante. Ça fait du bien d'être dehors. La console portable lança un beep et Éli la porta devant ses yeux,

Ginn était dans l'écran; Je reçois bien tous les informations du kino de retour et je vois bien toutes les informations relatives à la planète. Pour l'instant tout semble fonctionner tel que prévue. Je crois que tu devrais essayer de trouver des provisions pendant que je programme un test d'ouverture de retour.

Éli reprit; Compris, je m'y affaire immédiatement, puis se tournant vers le kino il reprit;

Notre travail est simple aujourd'hui, la planète semble avoir évolué de la même manière que dans notre univers puisque géologiquement tout semble être identique à mes souvenirs. Si tel est le cas, je vais aller dans cette direction « montrant du doigt l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé des racines qui ressemble à des pommes de terre ainsi que des fruits ressemblant à des tomates mais en plus amère.

Le kino suivit et montra en flash le trajet puis la cueillette et pour finir le retour pour un total de deux heures.

Pendant lequel Éli s'adressa à Ginn sur la console; La porte s'ouvrit dans les deux sens lors des tests. Ginn avait donc ouvert une autre fois le vortex pour transmettre les résultats.

Le kino suivait l'expédition et envoyait l'image de la forêt puis de la porte et de l'horizon des évènements ouvert par Ginn à nouveau dans le sens de retour. Éli reprit ; Je n'ai pas mangé aucun des fruits et légumes, nous allons faire le test sur le Destiné en monitorant mon état de santé. Si tout se passe bien je pourrai alors revenir en prendre d'autre et peut être en semer sur le Destiné.

J'en ai bien pour quelque jours d'avance avec tout ça, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire, puis il passa dans le vortex avec ses provisions suivit des deux kino. L'image se déstabilisa au moment où il entra dans la salle de la porte.

L'image revint avec en fond, un couloir du Destiné; Bonjour Je suis Éli Wallace et j'avais une volonté d'apprendre à voler qui s'est soldé par un premier essaie à l'aide de la plateforme sous lequel est installé plusieurs kinos. Pas trop concluant!

Aujourd'hui pour l'essai numéro deux, j'ai coupé la gravité de ce couloir entre cette extrémité et l'autre que vous voyez là-bas. Je vais donc essayé sans plus attendre le vol contrôlé ou pas… entre ces deux points. Puis avec un large sourire il s'élança pour traverser le couloir sur le ventre en position horizontal en lévitant jusqu'au mur puis il se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour se stabiliser en se tirant par les bras sur les poutres des murs. Il fit l'aller et retour plusieurs fois pour finir au sol de l'endroit où il est entré. Avec un rire d'adolescent incontrôlable. L'image se fonda et devint noir.

Chapitre 4

 _Naissance_

L'image repris avec en fond, l'infirmerie; Éli prit place devant la caméra. Il y a maintenant deux jours que je consomme les racines de pomme de terre par petites doses.

Aujourd'hui j'essaierai les espèces de tomate amère. Jusqu'à maintenant Ginn n'a constaté aucun effet secondaire, cette matière est donc compatible avec la nôtre. Je sais que le protocole de test est un peu déficient mais comme j'arrive au bout de mes réserves je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Nous avons réussi à réveiller un des robots de réparation, cependant on tourne encore en rond concernant les commandes à lui donner pour le dôme ainsi que pour les pièces de rechange… Ginn parcourt la base de donnée pour trouver une solution mais je dois dire que le Docteur Amanda Perry serait la mieux placé pour nous aider à ce point, elle et Rush ont déjà travaillés avec ces robots pour réparer l'hyperdrive, il n'y a encore aucune trace d'elle jusqu'à maintenant. L'image disparue.

Un flash puis l'image de l'ordinateur centrale avec Éli en avant plan; Journal de bord date stellaire 23456.3 le Borg nous a encerclé… Je plaisante, trop de StarTrek dans mes émissions d'enfant.

J'ai fait plusieurs allers et retour de Tamara (fallait bien donner un nom à cette planète) comme elle est accueillante et qu'elle m'apporte réconfort et ravitaillement, Avec Ginn nous avons décidé de lui donner le nom du lieutenant Tamara.

Comme nous ne savons pas l'impact des saisons sur Tamara, Il fallait que je bâtisse un système pour cultiver ici une partie des fruits et légumes. J'ai pensé à convertir une partie de la salle qui nous servait de cafétéria.

Éli marchait en parlant et le kino suivait il arriva devant la salle et montra ce qui semblait être une serre avec des plantes ici et là. Certaines avec des fruits d'autre avec des fleurs. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas faire plus grand et ça demande beaucoup de temps. Il faut polliniser les fleurs à la main… à part les insectes clandestins je ne crois pas que ce serait bon d'en faire monter délibérément à bord.

La surveillance des niveaux d'énergie nous a amené à nous poser des questions concernant certain pods.

Celui du docteur Rush par exemple est très actif. Nous croyons Ginn et moi que malgré leur suspension les esprits de l'équipage fonctionne et reste actif. Dans certain cas on dirait qu'ils interagissent entre eux. Ça semble le cas du lieutenant Tamara et du colonel puis Mattew et Chloe en fait, on dirait des ponts entre ceux qui ont des relations entre eux. Jusque-là c'est un peu normal. Rush ne semble jumelé à personne tout en ayant un lien très actif… Bien que ce soit curieux, nous n'avons aucune explication sur ça.

Ginn a émis l'hypothèse que les anciens ont installés dans le vaisseau comme pour le générateur que j'ai remis en route, une machine qui permet de fabriquer des pièces de rechange. Selon elle, il y aurait une espèce d'imprimante 3d quelque part utilisant des produits de base comme des poudres de carbone, polymère et métaux.

Nous avons trouvé dans le passé une salle rempli de barils de poudre diverse mais Rush nous a toujours interdit l'accès à ce storage…des poudres métalliques ou autre c'est très explosif.

Ginn recherche en ce moment dans la base de données tous les indices pouvant nous servir à réparer le vaisseau. En fait comme elle est à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur central, elle peut lancer plusieurs recherches à la fois et suivre plusieurs choses en même temps. Dans un sens je crois qu'elle se plait à apprendre à cette vitesse sans contrainte de fatigues ni de sommeilles. L'image se figea puis disparu…

L'image silencieuse d'un kino se déplaçant dans les corridors du Destiné apparaît soudain. Ce sont des couloirs, trois niveaux plus bas que la salle de l'ordinateur.

Un son commence à être perceptible, une respiration, essoufflée, Éli passe devant le kino puis tourne rapidement dans une salle rectangulaire avec au centre une table et un appareil suspendu au-dessus. L'appareille possède des bras articulés et un dôme opaque qui semble descendre en même temps si la machine est mise en route. Au tour de la salle, des barils disposé au haut du mur chacun avec un symbole différent.

Un beep de la console portative d'Éli. Ginn prend la parole; Où es-tu Éli? Je suis dans la salle de montage, c'est… c'est… extraordinaire!

Éli se tourna vers le kino et reprit; Nous sommes dans ce que j'appelle la salle de montage, comme Ginn l'avait établie d'après des bribes d'informations de l'ordinateur centrale, il y a bien une machine qui peut concevoir des pièces.

Elle est ici derrière moi, il s'agit de lui demander la pièce d'après le schéma voulue et elle choisit elle-même les ingrédients pour monter la pièce selon les spécificités.

Nous avons le diagramme complet des schémas du Destiné, il s'agit maintenant de demandé la pièce voulue pour qu'elle soit mis en œuvre. Comme on le voit au plafond, la pièce peut ensuite être déplacée par le rail jusqu'au pied de ce mur. Éli montra un mur qui semblait pouvoir s'ouvrir comme une porte de garage avec des fentes horizontales d'espaces égales.

De l'autre côté de ce mur, il y a un port d'entrée avec un système de pressurisation. Je crois que l'on peut faire entrer un robot par ce port d'entré et prendre la pièce.

Il y a tellement de dommage extérieur au Destiné que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Un beep, Éli se tourne vers la console, le kino suit en montrant l'image de Ginn;

Ginn- Éli, le Destiné peut choisir lui-même ses réparations! En fait, c'est tout un plan de fonctionnement.

Éli - Est-ce qu'on peut l'activer en hyper-saut?

Ginn- Je ne vois pas de contrainte dans le programme à ce sujet, s'il y en a il ne se mettra pas en fonction.

Éli- Donc?

Ginn- En mettant en fonction le système de maintenance, les robots seront pilotés par l'ordinateur de bords et la machine fournira les pièces à mesure et au besoin. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Éli- Je suis d'avis qu'on devrait essayer, faudra vérifier les niveaux d'énergie que prend cette machine… nous n'avons qu'un générateur de point zéro en marche sur huit.

Ginn- Ok, je démarre le programme, tu ferais mieux de reculer un peu au cas où.

Un son, plutôt un grondement et une vibration se font sentir mais la machine ne se met pas en route.

Éli- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ginn- Deux robots de maintenance se sont mis en marche, ils semblent sortir à l'extérieur. Je crois qu'avant de mettre en route la machine, il faut qu'ils aient analysé les dommages.

Éli- Ha! Je ne reste pas ici, je remonte à la salle de l'ordinateur.

Ginn- C'est curieux, les niveaux d'énergie des pods ont changées, celui de Rush est devenu normal… pour le reste nous ne consommons pas plus, pour l'instant.

Éli se tourna vers le kino, et l'image disparu!

L'image sombre passa au blanc puis se reconstruisant en contraste le kino montra le dôme hydroponique, la voûte avait presque été restaurée en entier, Le kino sortit par une des dernières ouvertures non colmaté, puis s'éleva pour passer à quelques mètre de la coque du Destiné. Un vol d'oiseau montrant plusieurs réparations, Les tourelles avant qui avaient reçues plusieurs coups durant les dernières batailles contre les drones avaient été complètement restaurées.

Le kino effectua une rotation autour de la coque, chaque point d'impact avait été marqué en couleur jaune, plusieurs de ces taches avaient été restaurées, On y voyait entre autre de nouveau panneau d'alliage plus brillant que la coque actuelle signe d'une différence d'âge. Les trous que les aliens bleu avaient fait pour entrer dans le Destiné avait été refermé.

En somme, les images montraient avec quelle efficacité les robots effectuaient les réparations.

Le kino tourna à nouveau et retourna au-dessus du vaisseau et montra les point d'amarrage des navettes complètement neuf. Puis, il recula dans la coque du vaisseau et l'image immobile disparu.

L'image de l'ordinateur centrale réapparue, Éli prit place devant la caméra;

Bonjour, Éli Wallace… comme toujours… nous avons Ginn et moi lancé les réparations et à l' instant où je vous parle, elles sont complété à 90%.

Il s'agit bien évidemment de tous les réparations que l'on peut effectuer à l'extérieur du Destiné. Pour l'instant nous savons que nous ne pouvons pas faire travailler les robots de maintenance à l'intérieur. Ce qui fait que les systèmes endommagés à l'intérieur sont toujours défectueux. En clair, on a de nouveau canon, mais on ne pourrait pas tirer avec.

Par contre, si vous avez vu la vidéo que j'ai ajouté au log, le dôme et plusieurs autres parties vitales du Destiné ont été remis en état. Ce qui veut dire que nous pourrons explorer plusieurs pièces du vaisseau qui n'étaient pas sous pressions et donc inaccessibles.

Autre sujet, La machine à imprimer des pièces travail depuis 24 heures sans arrêt, il est impossible d'ouvrir la porte. Il a toujours été impossible d'entrée pendant qu'elle travaille. Cependant, durant les travaux les échanges entre les analyses des robots de maintenance et le Destiné étaient acheminées à cette machine pour créer les pièces de rechange à installer. Pour une raison que Ginn et moi n'arrivons pas à comprendre il n'y a pas eu d'échange pour la création de pièces.

Nous n'avons donc pas moyen de savoir ce qui est en création… nous avons une minuterie qui estime le temps de finalisation à environ 14hr restant. L'énergie utilisée pendant la création de cette pièce est considérable, le générateur de point zéro est sollicité à son plein potentiel.

J'ai beaucoup d'inquiétude en ce qui concerne ce qui peut sortir de cette pièce. Basé sur les logs de mission que j'ai lue ou encore entendu lors de mon incorporation à l'équipe la technologie des anciens n'est pas toujours des plus stables… Exemple : des réplicateurs…

Nous allons donc monter une vigie avec beaucoup de précaution et même si je ne suis pas adepte d'arme, je crois que je vais avoir assez de « fire Power » pour éradiquer quoi que ce soit.

L'image s'arrêta et laissa la place à une ligne blanche fugace.

À nouveau l'image d'un kino s'afficha puis un corridor apparu. Une pile de matériaux divers, chandail, veste, sac et autre remplis de terre formait une palissade d'un mètre devant la porte.

Des armes et des grenades sur un des côtés, puis, Éli en train de regarder la console portable du Destiné.

Le kino s'approcha et Éli prit la parole;

Éli Wallace, je suis en avant de la salle de montage ou est la machine à fabriquer des pièces de rechange. La porte est toujours sécurisée, il reste 30 secondes. Ginn es-tu avec moi? 15…

Ginn- Oui je suis là Éli, la demande en énergie est maintenant au plus bas.

Éli – 5, 4..1..0

Aucun son, puis, le déclic des loquets de verrous de la porte.

Éli – Ginn, nous pouvons ouvrir la porte maintenant?

Ginn- Oui, bonne chance!

Éli tapa frénétiquement sur la console l'ordre d'ouverture, puis, pendant que la porte faisait entendre le bruit d'ouverture, il prit une arme et la pointa en direction de l'ouverture en enlevant le cran de sûreté.

La porte s'ouvrit et sur la table, au centre, un corps nu de jeune femme.

Éli- Mais qu'est-ce que!

Le visage, les cheveux, tout ressemblait au docteur Amanda Perry… L'image du kino se déstabilisa et disparu.


End file.
